Sweets
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a small 'exchange' of Valentine's Day gifts, and things get sweet between the two. / NaLu fluff for Valentine's Day!


A/N: I decided to write about my second anime OTP for this year's Valentine's Day, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Laying on her right side, covers covering only up to her knees, Lucy felt the sunlight on her back and realized it was way past morning. She kept her eyes half open, not only because of the fact that she didn't want to get out of bed but because of the strong muscular arm that was around her waist keeping her still.

Natsu was fast asleep, his cheek resting against Lucy's back at the base of her neck, the lengths of her blond hair going down lost of her back.. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, and it was comforting. Her shirt, red and white to match the holiday that was now today, rode up to just below her chest, leaving her midriff exposed. Her skirt was also up a ways, revealing the smooth skin of her legs.

She sighed pleasurably; resting her left hand on the one Natsu had on her stomach, and opened her eyes a bit more.

On Lucy's bed was a large red heart that was open and many foil wrappers of the chocolate the two had eaten in the course of the night were strewn about. Lucy herself had only eaten a few, but Natsu and Happy were the ones that pigged out on the delicious treat. It was fitting, given that she had given it to Natsu for the event of Valentine's Day.

It started out simple. Lucy had bought the gift for him and had planned to give it to him when they saw each other at the guild later on. A slight detour caused her to return home because the card was missing and she didn't feel like giving it to him without it.

She hadn't expected him to be sitting on her bed waiting for her, grinning like a Cheshire cat and thinking he had outsmarted her. After a good moment of contemplating, Lucy let it go. It hadn't been the first time since he broke in without her permission and it sure as hell would not be the last.

She gave him the heart and within an hour of talking, the three ended up eating the whole thing and passed out on Lucy's bed.

Groaning because of a slight pain to her stomach, Lucy stretched out her legs and felt something soft on the bottom of her feet. Raising her head slightly, she saw Happy lying on his back and snoring softly with chocolate covering his face.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sight of the fur ball, even though she knew she'd have to wash her sheets later.

Yawning, Lucy felt the need to stretch some more but the moment she tried she felt Natsu's grip on her waist get a bit tighter. She didn't know if this was reflex or he was feigning sleep, but Lucy sighed, "Natsu...wake up."

He snorted at the sound of his name, but didn't move.

"Natsu..." she said softly.

This time, Natsu opened his eyes halfway, "Yeah?"

'Wow, that didn't take much effort.' "Awake at last."

He nuzzled into her back and hair, trying to get comfortable again, "I was having a good dream too Lucy."

"What time did we pass out? It couldn't have been real late," she said, not wondering what it was he had been dreaming about just to keep her mind clear for the moment.

"All I know is that Happy fell asleep after you did, and I didn't want to go home so I stuck around too," he replied, his hand moving in slow circles on her stomach.

That didn't surprise Lucy, and she yawned again. The fact that she was the first one to pass out was the surprise though, then again, Natsu could eat a good deal and not get sick or fall asleep. Had to do the dragon side of him, she thought.

She moved a bit and lay on her back, and Natsu's hand never left her skin. "So, how long do you plan on keeping me in my own bed?"

Natsu replied, "Long as I think I need to."

He sat up and she saw his face, and started to giggle. There was chocolate along his lips and jaw, and what made the whole thing cute to Lucy was that he didn't seem to notice.

Wondering what had her giggling like a schoolgirl, Natsu finally asked, "What is it Luce?"

Lucy stopped laughing, "Your face."

"What do you mean? It's not broken is it?"

Figuring words were not enough, Lucy motioned him to come closer and he obliged without question, and when their noses just about touched Lucy raised her head and her lips gently pressed against the corner of his mouth.

It took Natsu a few seconds to respond as Lucy's lips slowly went across his mouth and left cheek, the tip of her tongue taking what chocolate she could from his jaw line and cheek. He responded in the only way he thought would work. He turned his head slightly and met her lips full on in a kiss.

While it had started out teasingly it quickly turned into a passionate tango as they traded kisses back and forth for the next few minutes, and while Lucy felt heat go all over her body she didn't want it to stop.

Natsu meanwhile was feeling, like he usually said whenever he got in the mood, all fired up. However, even he needed to breathe, and he reluctantly parted from Lucy's wanting lips. "That...was awesome..."

Lucy, taking big gulps of air, licked her lips.

It was then that Natsu raised his hand to his face, feeling the smearing of chocolate on his lips and chin. "What the...?"

Lying beneath him, Lucy had a satisfied look on her face, "You're welcome, salamander."

Finally getting the message, Natsu smiled back before lowering himself down on her, "Thanks, but I think it's time I gave you my gift."

Raising her hands to her chest, Lucy tilted her head, curious, "Um, and what is that?"

"Trust me, it's much better than candy," he replied with a devious grin before he began to kiss her again.

Needless to say, Lucy accepted the 'gift' gleefully, and all that he gave her after that.


End file.
